Crazy Kind of Love
by PrinceOfSwimming
Summary: It hurts to see the one you love with someone else. It's worse when you both know that she deserves better. Michiru has a boyfriend who obviously doesn't treat her right. Haruka can do nothing but console her friend in need while secretly loving her.
1. Crazy Kind of Love

Crazy Kind of Love

**Crazy Kind of Love**

**Summary:** It hurts to see the one you love to be with someone else. Its worse when you both know that she deserves better. Michiru has a boyfriend who obviously doesn't treat her the way she wants to be treated. Haruka can do nothing but console her friend in need while secretly loving her.

--

_**Wake up, baby wake up**_

_**Tell that zero you want to get his weight up**_

_**He can't do nothing 'cause he got no paper**_

_**It's a crazy kind of love**_

At the sound of her ringtone, Haruka Tenoh slowly opened her eyes. Blinking and rubbing the sleep from them furiously, she squinted at the time on her nightstand. 3:01 AM. Yawning, she felt around the nightstand for her Sidekick LX. Once she found it, she looked at the caller and frowned in concern. _Michiru …_

"Michi?"

There was a sound of sniffling and a loud sigh on the other end of the line.

"Michi? What's wrong?" There was no need to ask because Haruka knew perfectly why Michiru would be calling at 3 in the morning.

"H-Haruka … c-can I come in? I'm outside your door," the soft, broken voice whispered.

Haruka stood up and went to open the front door. There stood Michiru, drenched and dripping water on her front door mat. Her eyes were red and Haruka was sure that the water falling slowly down her face was not from the rain. Her light blue dress clung tightly to her body like a second skin. It was also see through from the water and Haruka could see the white bra underneath.

"You're wet," she said, attempting to crack a joke in the depressed atmosphere.

It worked. Michiru managed to crack a tiny smile.

"Come in."

Michiru nodded numbly and stepped in the warm, cozy apartment. She hugged herself tightly and looked around. Her eyes fell on the picture on the grand, black piano of her and Haruka in their younger years. She was on Haruka's back, laughing while Haruka was looking up at her with a pout. However, her striking blue-green eyes were dancing with laughter as well. The picture was full of innocence and happiness. How she wished things were as easy as they were back then …

She felt a towel on top of her wet hair, returning her to reality.

"Go take a warm shower."

She looked at Haruka, who was carrying a fresh set of clothes. The tomboy smiled kindly. "Take a warm shower. I'll be in my bedroom."

Michiru nodded and took the clothes from the blonde and walked off to the bathroom, but not before giving her a grateful kiss on the cheek.

Haruka stared after the aqua-haired goddess and sighed. She walked towards her room and sat on the edge of her bed, placing her head in her hands in frustration.

_Damn it …_

An hour later, the bathroom door opened and Michiru stepped out fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but clean panties and one of Haruka's shirts, one that was too big for her petite size.

Haruka nearly had a nose bleed. "Wh-what happened to those shorts I gave you?"

"I don't like wearing shorts to bed," Michiru whispered softly.

She was gorgeous with wondrous curves and a flat stomach. Haruka could stare at those long, toned swimmer's legs forever.

_Too bad she's not mine …_

Michiru stared down at her feet and said softly, "Thank you …"

Haruka raised her eyebrows. "Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault Michael's such a jackass."

Michiru flinched at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

Haruka realized what she said and nearly slapped herself for it. _You idiot! She needs comfort, not a reminder! _

"Hey …"

Michiru looked up and saw her best friend opening her arms out. "Y'need a hug from your older brother?"

Michiru's eyes watered and she flung herself into the blonde's arm, sobbing. This was what she needed; the same warm and strong comfort she had from Haruka ever since they were both very little. Whenever she needed a hug, Haruka was always there, opening her arms out and asking in the same teasing manner, "Y'need a hug from your older brother?" They both knew that Haruka was a female but she was simply so masculine and could easily be mistaken as a striking blonde haired young man, she was referred as Michiru's "older brother".

She snuggled closer to the blonde, listening to the soothing words being delivered to her ears.

"It'll be okay …"

"It's gonna be alright …"

Soon, nothing but the sound of Michiru's soft sobs was heard in the room. Haruka held onto the violinist a little closer, enjoying the feeling yet feeling hurt at the same time; hurt that her best friend and the girl she'd fallen in love with was crying over someone else, someone who didn't deserve Michiru's love at all.

Eventually, Michiru's sobs stopped and silence hung in the air. Haruka thought she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and was about to place her comfortably on the bed when the smaller girl whispered out of nowhere, "I should break up with him …"

Haruka couldn't help but feel happy at this. "You should … he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve you."

Michiru sighed and wrapped her arms around the tomboy's waist. "Sometimes … I wish there would be someone to care about me the same way you do for me …" She looked up and smiled softly. "You're the best, Haruka."

Haruka smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Get some sleep, little one."

Michiru nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep, right in Haruka's arms.

Haruka waited a bit before placing Michiru on the bed and covering her with the covers. She stared at her calm, sleeping face for a moment before sighing sadly.

_No one cares about you the same way that I do …_

--

**Song:** Crazy Kind of Love - Mario


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru slowly opened her eyes and the sight of Haruka's calm, sleeping face came into vision

Michiru slowly opened her eyes and Haruka's calm, sleeping face came into vision. She nearly giggled at the sight. She looked absolutely adorable. Usually, Haruka looked cool and held a certain expression that made you realize that she wasn't the type of person you should mess with. However, when she was sleeping, that certain expression was gone and replaced with a serene look that had you realize that this world wasn't so bad after all.

Brushing the bangs away from her eyes, Michiru snuggled closer to the blonde. She sighed softly. She wasn't sure why she was even with Michael or why she wasted in crying her heart out for him. Sure, he was handsome and he seemed really sweet in the beginning but once she agreed to be his girlfriend, everything changed. He didn't seem to care anymore. He was always out doing god knows what, he was always flirting with the other girls, he didn't even acknowledge Michiru as his girlfriend. Not to mention, Michiru was pretty sure he was cheating on her with all those late night calls to a variety of girls, despite the fact that he claimed they weren't anywhere near the female species and they were "just his football buddies". Oh sure, telling your football buddy that he "had a nice rack and a nice ass" definitely proved it.

Michiru looked up and smiled at the sleeping tomboy. But, Haruka was different. Sure, she was a flirt but at least she cared for her. Ever since they were little, Haruka was **always **there whenever she needed her. Even though she's had a million girlfriends, Michiru was always Haruka's priority. If Michiru was in any sort of trouble, Haruka would quickly cancel any date and be right there in a split second. But Michael?

"Take care of yourself, Michiru. I'm busy."

"I'm captain of the football team. You can't expect me to leave all my responsibilities here because you're sick, right?"

Don't get the wrong idea. Michiru was a very independent young lady. She isn't exactly the type of person that needs you to be there every single second. But no matter how independent you are, it's only natural to want your** boyfriend **to come over to check if you're okay even if it was only for a second, right?

Haruka was different.

"What? You're sick? I told you to not stay up too late with the orchestra. I'll be there in a sec, okay?"

"But Ruka … you're on a date, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm outside."

"What?!"

In a sec? Well, she wasn't exactly the track star for no reason.

Wait a minute … why was she comparing Haruka and Michael anyways? No doubt, Haruka was a much better person … she was kind, loyal, understanding … everything she thought Michael **was** before she agreed to be his girlfriend.

But even so … why would she compare Michael to **Haruka**, her best friend of 17 years? Haruka was a … girl…

_Since when did you care? You've dated a few tomboys before._

_Yeah but … it's Haruka! She's my best friend! She's like my brother…_

_Uh huh … right … we'll see about that …_

Michiru nearly groaned in frustration. This was ridiculous. Haruka was just her best friend, just someone she can't live without, just someone she needed …

Right. That was just it. Nothing else.

Michiru looked back at the tomboy's sleeping face and smiled, a certain memory coming back to mind.

--Flashback--

_Little Michiru of 5 years was happily coloring away in a notebook at the teacher's desk. She loved blank pages. Blank pages were meant to be colored and drawn in. There were a few pages in the notebook that were written in complete gibberish so she ignored them and went on ahead to the pages that had nothing on it._

"_Michi?"_

_Michiru looked up and saw her friend Haruka looking at her with a perplexed expression. Even though Haruka was a girl, she was different. Haruka hated dresses. She only liked to wear pants and T-shirts. Instead of playing with dolls like the other girls, she liked to play with blocks and trucks with the boys. At first, Michiru had called her weird but her mother had said that Haruka was a very special girl and everybody's different. Since her mother liked Haruka, Michiru decided that she should like Haruka too. It was then she realized the weird girl was actually a very nice person._

"_Yes, Ruka-chan?"_

"_What are you doing at the teacher's desk?"_

"_I'm coloring! See?" Michiru lifted up the notebook and showed her friend the different drawings she did._

"_Wow! Those are nice, Michi!"_

_Michiru smiled happily. "I even drew you! See?"_

"_Really?!" Haruka's eyes lit up and she sat next to Michiru to see._

"_Yup! Here!" Michiru flipped to a page where she drew a picture of a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. It didn't look anything like the work of a 5 year old._

"_Wow, Michi! These are really good! You should be an artist someday!" Haruka smiled._

_Michiru felt her face turn red with embarrassment. "You really think so?"_

"_Yeah! You have … umm … what's that word Dad used? Talent! Yeah! You have talent!" Haruka looked at the picture of herself a little closer. She raised her eyebrows. "But … how come I look like a boy?"_

_Michiru giggled. "That's because you look like one, silly!"_

_Haruka pouted. "I do not!" She flipped through more pages of the notebook when she got to the pages that had a bunch of words written instead of Michiru's beautiful drawings. _

"_Michi? What's this?"_

_Michiru looked and shrugged. "I don't know. It's complete gibberish."_

_Haruka frowned and looked more closely. "Michiru, these are words. Not gibberish."_

"_Well, mommy didn't teach me how to read yet."_

"_But my dad did …" Haruka scanned the pages and her eyes widened. She closed the notebook and read the outside: Mrs. Kyo_

"_Michi! You just drew in the teacher's notebook!"_

_Michiru's eyes widened. "What?! No!"_

"_Yeah! See?" Haruka pointed at the front. "That's the teacher's name on the front!"_

_Michiru's eyes began to water. "But I didn't know! Ruka-chan! I'm going to get in trouble and then mommy's going to be mad!"_

"_Who's going to be mad?"_

_The two children froze and turned to find a tall, mid 20s, pretty lady with auburn hair standing at the doorway with a confused expression on her face. _

"_Mrs. Kyo …"_

"_Michiru? Haruka? Shouldn't you two be outside playing? What are you doing at my desk?" _

"_Umm …"_

_Mrs. Kyo walked towards her desk and raised her eyebrows. "Haruka? Why are you holding my notebook?"_

"_Umm …"_

_Michiru panicked. So it was Mrs. Kyo's notebook ... She was going to be in so much trouble!_

_Mrs. Kyo flipped through the pages and her eyes widened at the drawings._

"_M-Mrs. Kyo! I can explain!" Haruka suddenly burst out._

_Michiru's eyes widened as she looked at Haruka. Was she going to tell?_

_Mrs. Kyo turned to the little tomboy, waiting for an explanation._

"_The truth is …"_

_Michiru held her breath._

"_**I**__ drew in your notebook, Mrs. Kyo. I thought it would be fun so I did. Michi came in here to find me because I wasn't outside." Haruka hung her head in shame._

_Michiru's eyes widened even further. Haruka … why did she say that? Now __**she**__ was going to be in trouble!_

_Mrs. Kyo stared at the tomboy and the aqua-haired little girl who was staring at the tomboy with wide eyes. She nearly laughed out loud. She bent down to level with the children's height. "So you drew in my notebook, Haruka?"_

_Haruka nodded. "Yes, and I'm very sorry, Mrs. Kyo. It won't ever happen again."_

"_Hmm … I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents then, Haruka."_

_Haruka nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Kyo."_

"_You will stay in here for today instead of playing outside with the other children, okay?"_

_Haruka nodded once more._

"_Good then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call to your parents."_

_Once she left, Michiru grabbed Haruka by the shirt and looked at her. "Why did you say it was you?!"_

_Haruka smiled. "Because you would've gotten in trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble."_

"_But, now __**you're**__ in trouble! And you can't play outside now!"_

_Haruka shrugged. "It's okay. I did it for a friend and dad says that if you do something nice for a friend, it will feel great no matter what."_

_Michiru began to sniffle. "But … it should be me that's in trouble …"_

_Haruka wiped the tears from Michiru's eyes. "It'll be okay, Michi. Don't worry about it. You should go outside now. It's a sunny day."_

_Michiru shook her head. "No! I'm staying with you!"_

_Haruka raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"_

"_Because if you're not going, then I'm not going!"_

_When school ended, Haruka and Michiru both waited in the classroom for their parents to pick them up._

"_You should go, Michi. Your parents are outside."_

_Michiru shook her head. "I'm staying with you. So when your daddy yells are you, it won't be as scary because you'll have me here!"_

_Haruka smiled. "Thank you, Michi."_

"_No problem, Ruka! You are my best friend! Best friends should help each other!"_

_Soon, Haruka's parents and Michiru's parents walked in along with Mrs. Kyo. They took one look at their children before returning to listening to the teacher._

"_Well … here's dad …" Haruka whispered quietly. She slowly walked up towards her parents with Michiru following behind._

_Michiru felt incredibly guilty. Haruka shouldn't be the one who was getting in trouble. She was the one who drew in the teacher's notebook … it wasn't right …_

"_Haruka. Michiru. Please come here," Mrs. Kyo smiled._

_Haruka walked up to her dad and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Dad."_

"_You should be, Haruka," Mr. Tenoh was a tall, handsome blonde man who was in his mid 30s. His blue eyes stared at Haruka with a certain expression Michiru couldn't quite place. Haruka looked exactly like him except she had her mother's blue-green eyes. Haruka's mother was a tall, beautiful woman with perfectly straight blonde hair and a kind look. _

_Michiru couldn't take it anymore. "Mrs. Kyo!"_

_Mrs. Kyo turned to look at the little girl. "Yes, Michiru?"_

"_Ruka wasn't the one who drew in your notebook! __**I**__ did! Ruka was just being nice and she told you she drew it because she didn't want me to get in trouble! Please don't punish her! Ruka's too nice!"_

_Haruka's eyes widened. "Michi!"_

_Michiru turned to Haruka and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Ruka but I don't want you to get in trouble, either!"_

_Haruka blinked, stunned before smiling and hugging her back._

_There was a moment of silence before the room exploded into laughter. The two children looked up and stared, confused as the five adults laughed._

"_I'm proud of you, Michiru," Mrs. Kaiou smiled gently at her daughter. Michiru looked exactly like her mother with the long aqua-colored curls and blue eyes. However, she inherited her father's quiet and gentle nature._

"_These two are certainly an interesting pair," Mrs. Kyo laughed._

"_What's going on?" Haruka asked._

_Mr. Tenoh bent down and ruffled his daughter's short, boy-cut hair. "Haruka, I'm proud that you covered up for Michiru so she wouldn't get in trouble but at the same time, I'm not very thrilled that you lied to the teacher about it."_

_Haruka hung her head in shame. "Yes, daddy."_

"_I knew from the beginning Haruka was covering up for Michiru," Mrs. Kyo giggled._

"_How?" The two children looked up, confused._

_Mrs. Kyo smiled. "I've seen Michiru's drawings in some of the classwork she's displayed. She definitely has talent. Nobody can draw like her." She looked at Michiru. "You might become a great artist someday."_

"_See, I told you," Haruka smiled proudly._

_Michiru blushed._

--End Flashback--

Michiru giggled at the memory. Haruka …

"Michi? Michi? Earth to Michi!"

Michiru blinked and realized Haruka was standing in front of her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Michiru smiled. "Yeah. I was just thinking back to when you covered up for me for drawing in Mrs. Kyo's notebook."

Haruka stared at Michiru before chuckling. "Ah yes … when we were only 5 … ah good times … good times." She stood up and yawned, stretching as she did so. That was when Michiru noticed the way Haruka's arm and leg muscles flexed as she did so. They certainly looked quite sexy on her …

_Whoa!! What?!_

Michiru shook her head and groaned. "This is getting ridiculous."

"What's getting ridiculous?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Michiru smiled nervously.

Haruka raised her eyebrows. "Okay …" She pulled the wife beater over her head and walked towards her closet, looking for something to wear for the day.

Michiru had seen Haruka half naked many times before but for some reason, today was different. As she looked at the faint outlines of a 6 pack and the strong muscles in her back complete with the broad shoulders and perfect amount of lean muscles in her arms, she wished Haruka wouldn't bother with a shirt and just walk around like that.

Michiru gulped and shook her head once more. "Haruka … I …"

Haruka turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Michiru's eyes traveled down to the tomboy's six pack. She quickly turned away, feeling her face turning red.

_What's going on?!_

"I think … I'll go … make some breakfast …" she mumbled before running out of the room.

Haruka frowned. "What the --?"


	3. Chapter 3

After doing her morning routine, Haruka watched into the kitchen and watched Michiru cook breakfast

After doing her morning routine, Haruka watched into the kitchen and watched Michiru cook breakfast. It wasn't long before the whiff of bacon and coffee hung in the apartment air. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, smiling as she gazed at the aqua-haired goddess.

Michiru turned around and set a plate of bacon and eggs along with a bowl of toasted bread on the table. She noticed Haruka smiling at her, already dressed for school in a pair of blue jeans and a black dress shirt with the collar popped.

"What?"

Haruka grinned. "Nothing. Just wondering where my coffee was."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Go get it yourself, you lazy bum."

Haruka chuckled and sat down at the table. "I'm hurt. This is the way you treat your sexy brother?"

Michiru raised her eyebrows as she poured a cup of coffee for the blonde. "Brother? Maybe. Sexy? No." She giggled at Haruka's shocked expression and placed the cup in front of her. She then poured a cup of orange juice for herself.

Haruka smirked. "Admit it, Michi. I'm the sexiest blonde you've ever met in your life."

"Hmm … I don't know … Channing Tatum's pretty sexy himself …" Michiru smiled slyly as she sat down and began drinking her orange juice.

Haruka wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Gross."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you think Angelina Jolie's gorgeous."

_Nowhere near as gorgeous as you …_ Haruka smirked again. "Gorgeous? Michi, she's **hot**."

Michiru rolled her eyes once more.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they began eating the delicious breakfast Michiru had prepared.

"Hey … Michi?"

"Yeah?"

"…. Are you really gonna break up with Michael?"

This time, there was an awkward pause.

Haruka mentally smacked herself in the head. _You. Are. An. Idiot._

Michiru sighed and took another sip of her orange juice. "I don't know …"

Haruka waited for her to finish.

"Sometimes … it feels like he really does care … just sometimes … but it's those times that have me realize why I agreed to go out with him in the first place. Like, it's those moments that are precious to me. But, at the same time, I know I deserve better and that I should just leave. But every time I think that, he does something that makes me just … like him all over again."

Unconsciously, Haruka's hands clenched into fists. She stared at her lap and nearly growled, "So you're not gonna break up with him. Even after two years of his bullshit." It sounded more like a statement than a question this time.

Michiru didn't answer for a moment.

Haruka looked up and stared at Michiru in the eye. "So you're just gonna be with him forever, feeling neglected most of the time?"

The violinist stared at hands and said oh so quietly, "I don't know …"

Haruka closed her eyes and let out a bitter chuckle. "For someone with a 97 GPA, you sure are stupid."

Michiru looked up in shock. "Wha --?"

Haruka opened her eyes and stood up. Michiru stared at the tomboy and realized that rather than the playful and mischievous glint she usually saw in those green eyes, there was anger and … hurt?

"See you at school," Haruka muttered as she grabbed her backpack and left.

--

I really don't know why I flipped out on Michiru like that.

I grabbed my hair and groaned in frustration. Seriously … why **did** I flip out on Michiru like that? I'm usually more self-controlled when it comes to emotions and feelings. I've loved her ever since we were both 13. Now, we're both 19… 6 years… 6 long years … and I've **never** flipped out when she dated other people. But with Michael …

Maybe it's because Michael's her longest relationship and she really does like him. The shitty thing is, he's only dating her because she's the most gorgeous girl in school. She deserves someone so much better. And I guess it made me really happy when she said she should end things with him.

Maybe that's why. She got my hopes up. She got me thinking that she'll finally end it with that asshole and then maybe, just maybe, I can be the one who can really love her.

But, this morning … when she admitted that she still has some sort of feelings for him, that was when everything just fell apart, just like when she told me she was dating him two years ago and that it was serious.

It's amazing how that girl can make me whole yet kill me at the same time …

"Tenoh-kun?"

Great. Another fan girl. Definitely the last thing I need right now.

I looked up to find this brown-haired, green-eyed girl staring at me with a worried expression. "Tenoh-kun?" she repeated.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Yeah, I know, I'm being really rude here but hey, she caught me on a **really** bad day.

"Umm …" she swayed a bit in a nervous manner. "You're kind of crying …"

I was what?

I touched my cheeks and sure enough, I felt wet tears running down my face.

Fuck …

I attempted a smile and rubbed my eyes. "Don't worry about it. Something was just in my eye …"

"Oh … well, that's good then!" the girl smiled and blushed as she walked away.

I can't believe it. I was crying?

God, I'm pathetic …

--

Am I really that dumb?

I clenched onto my theory book and pulled it tightly to my chest. It hurts … Haruka was never angry at me before. She never called me stupid. She never did anything like that …

It was so scary, seeing that expression on her face, that expression directed towards **me**. That anger in her eyes … and hurt … but what could she possibly be hurt about?

It doesn't matter … I just want Haruka to look at me with a smile in her eyes again …

She must really hate Michael …

"Michiru!"

I turned around to find Michael walking towards me with that same arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hey babe," he pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips. I wrinkled my nose at his excess use of Axe and cologne.

"Hi…"

"What's up? You seem spaced out."

I sighed. "Haruka …"

Michael frowned. I noticed the way his icy blue eyes flared in anger at Haruka's name. "Tenoh? Again? Y'know, I told you before, Michiru. I don't like you hanging around that guy. He's my arch rival and he makes me look bad. I was the most popular guy at school. Then he comes along and steals the spotlight."

"Haruka's been my best friend since we were kids …" I said softly.

"I don't care. Seriously, Michiru. Ditch him. The guy's an ass."

_Funny … that's what Haruka says about you …_

Suddenly, we heard loud squeals and screams up ahead. A large group of girls with huge signs that read HARUKA TENOH! I LOVE YOU! blocked the hallway.

"TENOH-KUN! TENOH-KUN!"

Soon, a familiar mop of blonde hair appeared from the crowd and Haruka stood in front, smiling and winking at the girls. However, her smile didn't seem as cheery today.

I felt my chest starting to hurt. _Haruka … is it because of me?_

As if she was reading my mind, she turned her head and saw me and Michael. Her eyes hardened. I winced.

"You certainly like to make a show of yourself, Tenoh," Michael sneered.

Haruka glared at Michael. "It's not my fault these girls have better judgments when it comes to guys like you and me," she said coldly.

_Please stop it … I just want Haruka to smile again …_

"Who's the one that has Michiru's heart?" Michael snapped.

Haruka said nothing for a moment and looked at me. For once in my life, I couldn't read the expression written in her eyes.

"She can decide for herself," Haruka turned away.

I wanted so much to run after her and hug her … but my feet felt like they were frozen to the ground.

"Tch … ass," Michael growled. "He's just hating I got you." He looked at his watch and walked on ahead. "Later, babe. Got football practice."

_Yeah … love you too …_ I thought. I turned towards the direction where Haruka left and sighed.

_Haruka … please stop this … I don't like seeing you so angry …_

Michael and Haruka's voice played in my mind.

"**Who's the one that has Michiru's heart?"**

"**She can decide for herself."**

I sighed again and walked off towards my next class. _Who does have my heart?_

--

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews! I'm very much appreciated and its thanks to you guys that I continue my story xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Haruka!"

Haruka turned around to find her best friend, Matt, running towards her with a basketball in his hand. On the way, he gave a few good looking girls a wink and his little flirtatious smile. The girls had to giggle and sigh dreamily. After all, Matt was definitely good looking with his sharp blue eyes, spiky brown hair, and a strong jaw. Haruka had to roll her eyes at the scene.

"Wsup Matt?"

Matt grinned and ran his hand through the blonde's hair. Haruka may have been tall, standing at about 6'2 but Matt was a good three inches taller, which annoyed the tomboy to no end, especially when he would silently rub it in by messing up her hair.

"Where ya going, buddy?"

"Home."

Matt frowned as he looked at his watch. The two friends began heading towards the football field. "Why? You still have like, two classes left."

"Japanese and history. I could care less about both. Besides, I'm not in the mood. I just wanna go home," Haruka muttered. Her eyes landed on Michael, who was on the field, playing football as usual. She silently wished for the football to knock him on the head, giving him a concussion.

Matt followed his best friend's gaze and chuckled. "Problems with Michiru again?"

Haruka merely growled.

Matt shook his head. "Dude, you've been crushing on her for years. Don't you think it's time to move on? Look, you're obviously a huge hit with the ladies. Why not just settle for someone else instead of always getting your heart tugged by the same girl who's been tugging at it for all these years?"

Haruka looked at Matt like he was the dumbest idiot on the face of this planet. "Because nobody can replace Michiru."

Matt sighed. "I know that. Michiru's one of a kind. But it doesn't mean you can't try to like somebody else. Face it, dude. She's gonna be stuck to Michael forever. They've been at it for 2 years. It may not be the best relationship, but if it's what she wants, then fine. If you really love her, then just let it go."

Haruka sighed. "It's hard …"

Matt slung his arm around her shoulders and patted her on the head sympathetically. "I know buddy … I know. But hey, guess what? My cousin's coming to town tomorrow. Her name's Cassie. You can pair up with her. She's hot, single, and has this thing for tomboys like you."

"I don't know …"

"C'mon man! You've dated other chicks before! It'll be the same with Cassie."

"That was before I realized how much I really loved Michiru."

"Look man, I'm telling you; give it one last try. Maybe you'll like Cassie. She's sweet, smart, kind, caring, the whole package. And if things really are meant to be with you and Michiru, then things will happen. But that doesn't mean you can't live your life for a bit. You've only got one life. Live it to the fullest."

Haruka stared at her best friend for a moment. "Live life to the fullest?"

"Yup!"

There was a moment's pause before the track star sighed and nodded. "Fine. Where should I meet this cousin of yours?"

--

Michiru was heading towards the football field when she spotted Haruka and Matt, talking quite seriously. She paused, wondering if she should interrupt them.

At that moment, Matt's eyes landed on her and he smiled. "Hey Michiru!"

Haruka turned around and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the swimmer.

Michiru smiled nervously at the tomboy. Was she still angry?

"Hello, Matt," she greeted.

"Wsup? Me and Haruka just finished talking so that's okay. I'll leave you two alone." Matt lightly punched Haruka in the shoulder. "Later buddy! See ya tomorrow at 3!" And he left, leaving Haruka and Michiru in an awkward silence.

"Umm …" Michiru couldn't look at Haruka in the eyes, partly because she was afraid to see the same anger in them.

"Look … sorry about today …" Haruka mumbled.

At that, Michiru found enough courage to look up and see the apologetic look in her best friend's eyes. "It's okay …"

Haruka smiled a small smile. "I promise I won't explode like that again … okay?"

"Okay…"

Haruka nodded. "So …"

"Haruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you smile for me?"

Haruka blinked, confused at the strange request. "Smile?"

The violinist nodded. "Yeah … smile for me … please?"

Haruka stared at her before giving her the world's biggest smile. "How's that?"

Michiru giggled and flung her arms around the tomboy. "I don't like seeing you so mad … it hurts …"

Stunned, Haruka hugged her back and felt her heart beating painfully. _You're not making this any easier for me Michi …_

Michiru pulled away and smiled. "So what are you doing with Matt tomorrow?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some video games and stuff … he's trying to set me up with his cousin," Haruka shrugged.

Michiru was confused to why she felt her stomach dropping at the news. "H-his cousin?"

Haruka shrugged again. "Yeah. Maybe it'll be fun. I haven't gone out with anybody for a while … always turning down those girls and stuff …"

"But .. I liked it better when you were like that!" Michiru blurted out.

Haruka raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Michiru felt flustered.What **did** she mean by that? Why did those words stumble out?"I meant … that … umm … you weren't off breaking another girl's heart … I feel kind of sorry for them y'know?" she stammered.

Haruka nodded slowly. "Right … well, maybe Cassie's gonna be different."

"Cassie?"

"Matt's cousin. Who knows? Maybe I need to settle down with a real girlfriend, sort of like how you are with Michael …" Haruka turned away as she said this.

Michiru frowned. "You settling down with another girl?" She couldn't explain why but, she didn't like it. Haruka with another girl in a **real** relationship? She didn't like it one bit.

Haruka shrugged. "Yeah. Anyways, I gotta get home. I'm kinda tired. I'll see you later, alright?" She quickly kissed Michiru on the forehead and walked away, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

_It's for the best … maybe Matt's right … I should move on …_

Michiru stared after the tomboy, sad, hurt, and confused at the same time.

_Haruka and Cassie …?_

--

**Yeah, I know, this chapter seems pretty short but I have a lot of regents coming up and stuff. But I promise, I'll post up a lengthy chapter right after I'm done with them! Thanks for all your wonderful comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Swimmers, take your mark … GO!"

At the signal, all 6 swimmers that were on the diving board, dove in the cold water and began swimming as fast as they could. When Michiru touched the wall and came up from the pool, she noticed the coach looking at her with concern.

"Michiru, is there something wrong?"

Michiru shook her head. "No, Coach. Why?"

The coach held out her stopwatch, allowing the swimmer to look at it. When Michiru saw the time, her eyes widened in complete shock. "29.17?!"

The coach nodded solemnly. "A 29.17 for a 50 free Michiru. Your usual time is a 23.02. What's going on?" 

Michiru couldn't believe it. She went up nearly 6 seconds … this was unbelievable!

"I've noticed the way you swim, Michiru. You don't seem to be into it anymore. Your diving position's too relaxed, your flip turns are way too slow, your strokes are less graceful, your head's just not in it anymore. What's wrong?"

Michiru gulped. "Uhh … nothing Coach …" She hated lying to her coach, especially since she was a nice, caring woman who simply wanted her team of swimmers to be the best they could be.

"If its boy problems, then you need to –"

"It's not … boy problems, Coach…" _After all, Haruka isn't exactly a boy …_

"Well, if it's about that Tenoh fellow …"

_How in the world can she see that?!_

"Then you need to clear things up with him and get your head back in the swimming pool. Talk it out. I'm sure you two should work things out. After all, you guys share a strong friendship and that is the main key to a successful relationship."

Michiru's eyes widened. "W-Wait! What r-relationship?!" she spluttered.

Her coach gave the swimmer a confused look. "A romantic one, of course."

Michiru's eyes widened even further. "W-Wait! I don't have any romantic feelings towards Haruka!"

"Oh? You don't?" The coach raised her eyebrows.

"N-No! Haruka's my best friend! I can't have any romantic feelings for he-him!"

The coach merely laughed. "Oh, Michiru! There's no law that states you can't fall in love with your best friend. Honey, did I ever tell you that my husband was and still is, my best friend ever since childhood?"

Michiru shook her head. "No …"

The coach smiled. "Personally, I think you and Tenoh look good together. He's a track star. You're a swimming star. Then throw in a strong friendship and you got yourself a picture perfect relationship."

"But … Coach … I don't like Haruka that way …"

The coach chuckled. "I see what the problem is now …" She motioned for Michiru to sit down next to her. Michiru sat down, sensing a serious conversation was coming.

"Michiru, you're oblivious to your feelings. From what I've heard from the track coach, Haruka has girls greeting him after practice every single day. He's even got his own fan club. How do you feel about that?"

Michiru thought about it for a second before answering, "Well, I don't really have a problem with it because Haruka never really cared about the fan club. Sh-He's had like a million girlfriends before but it never really bothered me. He's handsome and kind. Why shouldn't he have so many girlfriends? Although, for some reason, during these past months, he hasn't had any. He's been rejecting girls from left to right. And … I don't know how to explain it, but it makes me kind of happy. Is something wrong with that?" Michiru raised her head to look at her coach in the eye. "Am I being a bad friend?"

The coach smiled. "No, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just called jealousy."

Michiru frowned. "Jealousy? I'm jealous of what? That Haruka has girls following him from left to right?"

The coach laughed. "No, you're jealous of those girls, honey."

Michiru raised her eyebrows. "I'm … jealous? Of Haruka's girlfriends?"

The coach smiled and nodded. "You might not think so, but I would call it jealousy. It's probably not a lot, but it's there. Now, tell me how you feel about Haruka."

Michiru smiled. "Wow … I don't know where to begin. Haruka …" An image of the blonde tomboy with her signature smirk came to mind and she nearly laughed. "Haruka is a lot of things. She's sweet, kind, and very loyal … She's the kind of person that will place you before herself. She's always been there for me every step of the way and for that, I'm extremely grateful. She's also the most stubborn person you'll ever meet in your life but with that comes with her cute side. She's the greatest person in my life and I don't know what I'd do without her. It's like … she has to be a part of me every single day. It's to the point where it's really awkward and weird without her, even if it's just for a day. She's never angry with me … although she did yell at me the other day …" Michiru's eyes saddened at the memory.

The coach was stunned at two things; one, her star swimmer was clearly in love and didn't even realize it. Two, her star swimmer was in love with the school's track star, who apparently, happened to be a 'she' rather than a 'he'. _Tenoh Haruka's a girl … well! Who would've known?_

"Why did h-she yell at you?"

Michiru looked up. "Huh?"

"Tenoh. Why did she yell at you?"

"She?" Michiru looked confused for a second before her eyes widened in horror at her mistake. "Oh my god!" _I exposed Haruka's identity!_

--

_I can't believe I'm doing this …_ Haruka shook her head as she parked her customized Aston Martin DB9 and walked up the front steps to Matt's house. She rang the doorbell and the door opened to reveal Matt in just his basketball boxers. His usual spiky brown hair was soft and disheveled, as if he just got out of bed. Haruka raised her eyebrows at the half naked basketball player. "Put on some clothes, man. And you told me to come over at 12," she rolled her eyes. "It's already 1."

"Hey, the Coach was hard on us yesterday, alright? It's not my fault," Matt grumbled. Haruka stepped in the house and was greeted by the smell of coffee and bacon. She frowned. "Who's cooking?"

"That, my friend, would be my cousin," Matt grinned proudly. He pointed at the kitchen and led Haruka in. "Hey, Cassie? I have a friend over. Think you can place an extra plate on the table?"

"Sure thing, Matt!" Haruka heard a soft, melodious voice respond. Curious, she stepped out from behind Matt to get a good look at her best friend's cousin.

The girl turned around to place a plate of eggs on the table and Haruka was finally able to see how she looked like. She was tall, probably around 5'7, with long, dark hair that curled at the end, soft brown eyes, and a gorgeous figure. She was definitely a stunner.

After setting the plate of eggs on the table, Cassie looked up to greet Matt's friend when she found herself stunned at the young man before her. He was, no doubt, drop dead gorgeous. He looked as if he'd just stepped out a modeling magazine with the wind blown sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes that she found herself melting in. Judging from the black buttoned down shirt with the rolled up sleeves and baggy blue jeans he was wearing, Cassie figured he must have a strong, lean body.

_Damn … too bad he's a guy though … he is __**fine**__!_

"Cassie, this is my best friend, Haruka. Haruka, this is my cousin, Cassie," Matt introduced.

Haruka smiled at Cassie and held out her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

Cassie smiled back and shook the guy's hand. _And polite too … hmm …_ _Though his hands are a bit too soft for a guy's … Does he use lotion or something? _"Same here. Why don't you guys have a seat? The coffee's almost done. Or do you prefer something else, Haruka?"

Haruka shook her head as she sat down. "Coffee's fine."

Cassie smiled and nodded before turning around to prepare three cups of coffee. Once her back was turned, Matt poked at Haruka in the ribs and smiled mischievously. "How is she, man?"

Haruka looked at Cassie and smiled. "She seems nice."

Matt nearly fell from his chair. "So go for it, man!"

Haruka frowned, hesitating. "I don't know …"

"What was the point in bringing you over here? To get you and her together! Not just for the video games! Now, forget about Michiru and just move on with your life, starting with Cassie!" Matt's eyes turned soft and he placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Look … I'm just looking out for you, buddy."

Haruka smiled at him. Matt was always looking out for her. Like the older brother she never had, Matt was always there. He really was her best buddy.

"Okay but we have one problem. She thinks I'm a guy," Haruka chuckled.

Matt laughed. "Leave that to me. Hey, Cas! Where's that coffee? I'm starving!"

"How about putting some clothes on first?" Cassie rolled her eyes as she set three steaming mugs of coffee on the table. "'Cause there **is** a girl in the house, y'know."

Matt smiled sheepishly. "Aw, but Haruka was never bothered by it, were you Haruka?" He winked at the tomboy.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Go put some clothes on, Matt."

Cassie's eyes widened. "Wait … you're a girl …?!"

Haruka shrugged. "I never said I wasn't."

Cassie sat down, stunned. _Holy shit … he's a girl! I mean … she's … Haruka's a she!_ She looked at her cousin, who merely winked at her, as if saying 'she's your type'. Cassie turned back to Haruka to look more closely and indeed, there were traces of a few feminine features of her. "Oh damn …" she whispered. "I'm sorry … I thought you were a guy …"

"Heh, it's okay," Haruka winked. "Everyone thinks so, including your cousin right here. Right, buddy?" She gave him a slap, resulting in him choking on his coffee. He wiped his mouth and glared at the tomboy. "Y'know, I still haven't forgiven you for that!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you have no manners and don't bother knocking before coming in my room."

"I thought you were a guy! Y'know, someone with the same anatomical features that I have! A penis and no boobs? Apparently, you acquire none of those and the only thing we have in common is our six packs!"

"You have a six pack?" Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"It's from track and stuff," Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Yup! This baby's ripped!" Matt delivered a playful punch right at Haruka's shoulder. "Too bad my six pack's sexier than yours! Haha!"

"Excuse me?" Haruka's eyes narrowed.

"Uh .. duh? Face it, Haruka. My six pack's sexier. See?" Matt stood up and pointed at his toned stomach. "See those little rocks? See 'em, feel 'em! Mwahahaha!"

"I'll pass on the feeling part," Haruka grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't **you** lift up **your** shirt and see what you really have, which by the way, is nothing compared to mine," Matt grinned triumphantly.

_Is she really gonna lift her shirt up?_ Cassie's eyes widened.

"Sorry but unlike you, I actually have some sort of decency, thank you very much," Haruka smirked.

_Aw ..._ Cassie couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"As … interesting as your conversation is, I have to get going," she stood up and placed her finished plate and cup in the sink. "Matt, you're in charge of washing."

"What? Why?" Matt whined.

"'Cause I cooked breakfast and I have to leave," Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"Where you going anyways?"

"The mall in the city with the girls and with public transportation, it's definitely gonna take a while."

Suddenly, an idea formed in Matt's mind. He looked at Haruka, who was enjoying her coffee and bacon, and smirked. "Cassie … I don't think you'll need public transportation."

Cassie turned and frowned in confusion. "So what, I'm gonna fly there?"

"Eh, close enough, especially with the way Haruka drives."

Haruka looked up from her cup of coffee. "Huh?"

"Haruka can take you, dear cousin." Matt gave her The Eye. Haruka nearly shuddered at the look.

Cassie smiled at Haruka politely. "It's alright. I'm sure you two already have something planned so I wouldn't wanna interfere or anything."

Haruka smiled at her, causing her to nearly melt. _She has such a cute smile!_

"It's okay. I'll drive you. It's no trouble at all. Besides, anything for a pretty girl, right?" She gave Cassie a wink.

The girl blushed a deep shade of red. "Umm … well, if you insist." She turned around and ran upstairs. "I'll go get ready!"

Haruka turned back to her coffee and noticed Matt staring at her. "What?"

"Anything for a pretty girl? Man, you're such a corndog," the basketball player shook his head and laughed.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I don't see you getting any girls."

"That's 'cause I'm too fly," he smirked.

The tomboy nearly choked on her coffee. "Right. Okay."

"Okay! I'm ready!" Cassie came down wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that suited her perfectly and a tight, white Hollister tee that defined her curves and chest quite well. For the first time in a while, Haruka found herself staring at the girl.

_She's really cute …_ The tomboy thought.

"Alright. Have fun, Cuz," Matt waved. "Just a heads up though, Haruka drives like a madman. You'll probably have to deal with the cops on the way."

"Hey, I may be speeding but at least the ride's smooth. Even you have to admit that," Haruka smirked as she twirled her car keys around her finger.

"It's okay. I'm sure Haruka wouldn't mean any harm, right?" Cassie smiled.

Haruka smiled back. "Right. So … let's go."

Cassie waved to her cousin. "Later, Matt! Don't forget the dishes!"

"Aw man …"

Haruka and Cassie laughed as they left the house. "He's such a lazy ass," Haruka shook her head.

"That's Matt. He'll go to basketball practice for like 6 hours but he can't stand washing dishes for 5 minutes," Cassie giggled.

"Yup. Well, here we are," Haruka opened the passenger door to her car.

"**This** is your car?!" Cassie's eyes widened. "Isn't this an Aston Martin DB9?!"

"Yeah … how'd you know?" Haruka raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"My dad a mechanic. He's taught me all he's ever known since I was little. I can't believe you're driving this …" Cassie was still in shock as she got in the car.

"My dad bought this for me for my 16th birthday," Haruka chuckled as she got in the driver's seat and started up the car. She pulled away from the curb and headed for the highway.

"Spoiled brat," Cassie laughed. "I'll kill for something like this."

"What's your dream car?"

"A Nissan 350Z. Silver."

"A 350Z … nice … I was thinking of getting that one but then my dad bought this one. I'm not complaining though," Haruka grinned.

"You shouldn't be!" Cassie laughed. "It's an Aston Martin DB9. It was James Bond's car in the Casino Royale. And all the sexy cars are in the Bond movies."

"You sure know your cars," Haruka grinned. "You're a bit different from what I've expected."

"Oh? And how did you expect me to be?"

"I don't know … just one of those typical girly girls? Y'know … a girl who'd want a car 'cause it "looks cool" and it's pink but they could drive it for years and not know what model it is."

Cassie giggled. "Well, pink's definitely not my color."

"Great. 'Cause I don't like pink either," Haruka grinned.

--

Matt grinned as he opened the door for Haruka. "So how was the ride?"

"Fine," Haruka smirked as she sat down on the couch and grabbed a game control from the floor. She pressed Start and began the game.

"Looked more than fine, dude," Matt grabbed his game control and pressed Start. His eyes widened. "Holy shit, don't tell me you two kissed already!"

Haruka threw a nearby pillow at him. "No!"

"Okay! Just checking! 'Cause that smirk on your face says that you got some," Matt grinned.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "We just talked. That's all. Then I dropped her off at the mall. Her friends thought I was her "hot-ass boyfriend"."

Matt laughed. "So how do you like my cousin?"

Haruka shrugged. "I like her well enough."

"Haruka …"

The tomboy merely smiled mysteriously. "I think things will work out."

--

A 50 free is two laps of freestyle. One lap in a regular sized pool is 25 yards.

**Hmm … looks like Haruka has her eyes on someone else already … I wonder what's gonna happen next … xD**

**Yes! Regents are finally over! Now, I'll have more time to update! Hope you guys will continue supporting me!**

**Sneak Preview****:**

"Haruka is what?!" Michiru's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Haruka's dating some girl named Cassie."

"Is it serious?"

"Seems pretty serious."

"How serious?"

"Well, I asked him if he wanted to chill at the café after track practice and the first thing he asked was if it's okay that his girlfriend was going as well. At first, I thought it'd be you so I said okay but when he came, he was holding hands with this brunette. She's nice and all and I can see why Haruka likes her but I'd always thought it'll be you who's gonna hold his heart."

"Apparently not …"


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note****:**

Hey guys! I'm real sorry for not posting up a chapter for a real long time! But, honestly, I am currently having a major writer's block here! :X It's horrible, yes. Not to mention, it's like I just don't have the time anymore. However, I **do** wanna continue this story so please just be patient with me! Thanks! You guys are the best! And if you wanna leave some suggestions on how I should continue this, feel free to do so and I would happily credit you in my next chapter!

Thanks!


End file.
